


Fall

by Leslie1997



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Electricity, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslie1997/pseuds/Leslie1997
Summary: 现代AU，摇滚歌手莫扎特x指挥家萨列里，大概是两个人互相抱团取暖啪啪啪的故事……轻微bdsm





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> 这里主要用来在老福特上甩外链

莫扎特为萨列里请了假。

请了整整三天的假，约瑟夫很不满，但他不得不准许，因为他的指挥家从来没有请过假，甚至说，他常年不休息。

好吧好吧，约瑟夫得承认他不是个苛刻的老板。

“啊，您怎么又哭了。”

莫扎特倚着卧室的房门。

他们拉上了家里所有的床帘，每一道缝隙都用毛巾堵住，除了床头那盏星星形状的小夜灯，这里什么光源都没有。

他们用黑暗妆点一个不愿醒来的堕落的梦。

莫扎特爬上了床，在被绑缚住的萨列里身边侧躺下，专注地看着他的哭泣的眼睛。

求求你。

萨列里说，用他烟褐色的瞳孔，他的脸颊上勒住了两条暗红色的绑带，这绑带中间的那个小小的圆球压住了他的舌头。

莫扎特抬起手腕，看了一眼手表上的日期。

“才第一天。”

 

“嘘——”

莫扎特找来了眼罩，耳塞，口枷，天知道他为什么会准备得这么齐全。

于是萨列里的视觉被剥夺了，听觉被剥夺了，说话的权力也被剥夺了。

“我想您，全心全意听从我，顺从我，有我掌控。”

萨列里说好。

他平躺在床上，双手的手腕锁在无法挣脱的镣铐里，这东西是仿中世纪的外形，钛合金的材质，不会太沉压坏他的手腕，也不会太难看。

“我更喜欢刑讯一类的而不是情趣。”莫扎特说。

“我喜欢看大师被人诬陷为男巫，拖进宗教法庭接受审判，那里摆放好了撒旦的椅子，绳索吊得到处都是，水刑用的刑床被做了小小的改动，在您两腿中间的位置，他们安装了一个削尖的木棒，您猜，这是做什么用的？”

“莫……莫扎特……”

“啊，您猜到了，它会随着杠杆的运动缓慢地挤进您的身体里，到人类无法触及的深度，审判官会在您的头顶大声讯问，问您是否和魔鬼交媾过，这真是太羞耻了对吗？这是女人才会有的罪过，可是您是男人，是宫廷的乐师长，却也被拉下了贵族的席座，被安上了这荒谬的罪名。

“您当然会否认啦，您还会祈盼着您的皇帝陛下会下一道特赦令，放您出去，可是教皇的地位比他高得多，谁也救不了您。

“您是被诬陷的，当然，所以您无法认罪，那些刑罚一道道加在您身上，痛苦和快感竟是一同袭来的，您勃起了，这可真是吓坏了那些衰老枯瘦的审判员，他们说呀，这是您淫荡的罪证。

“审判长走下了他高高的台子，一直走到您身边，他望着您被冰水浸透了的黑发和眼睛，还有您的身体，天啊，他们从您一进门就脱光了您的衣服，驱赶您就像驱赶一个奴隶，您从未受过这样的待遇，您怒斥了那个手中握着鞭子的粗人，所以您的后背和前胸多了几道紫黑色的鞭伤，审判员将他的手指贴在您的身上，顺着那些痕迹游走，您真是太疼了，可是您说不出话，他们用皮绳勒住了您的舌头，您只能无助地看着他，用眼神告诉他您是无辜的。

“可是您不知道，您的举动竟然点燃了他的施虐心。

“他要审判您了，他说您的确与魔鬼有勾结，但是您是被附身的无辜信徒，您可以被，净化——”

萨列里知道自己已经硬到可以不用任何刺激就射出来，但莫扎特还没有要结束的意思，他穿得整整齐齐的，手上还捧着一本有关中世纪猎巫的书，像在念睡前故事一样面不改色地讲出这些词句，但是，当萨列里歪过头去，他瞥见莫扎特的裆部早就顶起了一个小帐篷。

莫扎特合上了书。

“不行，现在不行。”

他将耳塞，眼罩，口枷，系数为萨列里戴好。

他拖出了床底的一个箱子，翻找起来，萨列里安静地等待着，但也许因为太过紧张，他抽动了一下左脚踝，令扯着他腿骨的锁链发出了一声碎响。

“您怎么这么心急啊。”莫扎特说，他终于找到了他想要的东西。

一个透明的特殊材质的肛塞，它的外围嵌着几根导电的金属条，尾部链接着的两条电线一直拖到摆在床头柜顶部用来调控电量的小盒子上。

莫扎特将这东西用润滑液包裹住，在萨列里眼前晃了晃。

萨列里当然看不见他在做什么，但电线落到他身上不轻不重的撩拨还是令他紧张了起来。

莫扎特按着萨列里的小腹，试探着扭转着将肛塞塞进了他的穴口。

几乎是同时，萨列里发出了一声模糊不清的哭泣的呻吟。

“嘘——”

肛塞的形状像一条鱼，它的尾部缩小而头部张开着，当穴口吞进一半以后，剩下的部分便顺着润滑液的路径挤了进去，或者说，是被吸进去的。

莫扎特摸了摸萨列里穴口周围，确定他没有受伤，随后便抱过了那个盒子。

“中世纪没有电，不过……”

莫扎特打开了开关。

“我想用。”

低伏电流迅速击打在了萨列里的内壁上，这刺激令萨列里蜷起脚趾，四肢的收紧拉扯着镣铐，再搭配上他无意识的含在喉咙中的哭喊，莫扎特恍惚间真的以为自己在某个中世纪的宗教法庭上，面对着被诬陷的音乐家，他说。

我要净化他。

萨列里承认，他和莫扎特的确看过一些片子。

纵情生活嘛，有些东西他总要接触，更何况接触了以后感觉还不错，并不像曾经以为的那样是什么洪水猛兽。

只是一部片子往往长达一个多小时，而且不得不说，这些片子的手段简单又粗暴，不适合两位音乐家观赏，莫扎特更是对他们寥寥可数的技巧嗤之以鼻，常常看不到最后就拉着萨列里回了房间。

投屏在电视上的喘息声与卧室中传出来的交融在一起。

萨列里分不清他和外面那一个谁的声音更大。

莫扎特不承认他们是为了助兴才看那些东西。

以严正抗议的态度。

“我就这么没能力吗！”

在认识萨列里以前，莫扎特是做摇滚的，在认识萨列里以后，莫扎特依旧是做摇滚的。

我们可以称呼莫扎特的摇滚为，莫扎特流派，没有重金属狂野，没有华丽摇滚夺目，甚至与交响摇滚都无法归为一类，莫扎特说他的摇滚，就叫莫扎特。

所以一开始，他没有多少受众和追随者。

几年酒吧驻唱的经历，让追求梦想的年轻人看到了音乐黑暗与哭泣的一面，随手撒上台的钱，并不隐晦的垂涎与践踏，平均每七天莫扎特就要和人打上一架，如果不是酒吧的老板是他家长辈相熟的朋友，也许这个入不敷出赚得还没有赔得多的小音乐家早就被人踢出了门。

然而他的老板是这样劝他的，打架可以，尽量不要砸东西。

Oui！

莫扎特说。

于是那个周末，在莫扎特数不清第多少次拒绝醉醺醺的求爱后，他被人从台上拉了下来。

破碎的酒瓶划伤了他的脸。

莫扎特摸到了自己的吉他，又放了回去。

不要砸东西。

 

最后还是砸了，乐队里其他人没听过老板的叮嘱，他们只看到主唱被人打了，瘦削的莫扎特很容易就被人从混乱中拽出来，像在翻滚的洗衣机里扯出一件差点被染了色的白衬衫那样。

他很干净。

除了血他什么都没沾。

老板抱着血肉模糊的小驻唱往医院跑，一路上他都在念，你砸吧，你随便砸，只要你能醒过来把酒吧给你都没问题。

莫扎特醒了，他睁开纱布底下一只还能动的眼睛：“你说的。”

这些萨列里都没看到过。

等到一切尘埃落定，酒吧依旧是酒吧，闹事的人被查出来是蓄意报复，莫扎特不是第一次惹上不该惹的人，他们说这只是给他一个教训，所以他的脸在结痂消肿以后恢复如初，没留下他不想让萨列里知道的痕迹。

萨列里遇见莫扎特那天，他正坐在舞台上唱一首不是很出名的老歌。

一首老情歌，已经尘封在上一代人久远的记忆里，大概要追溯到一个没有网络，没有电视，爱情仍然是爱情，结婚就是结婚的年代。

那时候的人比现在浪漫多了。

萨列里想。

他点了一杯苹果汁兑牛奶，啊，再加一盘曲奇饼。

年轻的歌手唱完了自己的老情歌，台下没有人鼓掌，甚至没有几个人注意到他，萨列里将最后一块曲奇放进嘴里，咬碎，淀粉和糖融化在他的口腔中，莫扎特抱着吉他蹦到他面前，他笑起来，眼角挤出一颗星星。

莫扎特叼走了他衔在口中的那半块饼干。

 

他想要哺喂他。

萨列里喜欢在睡前喝一杯红酒，或者是热牛奶，还要点心，甜品多半是饼干，泡芙，大部分都是奶制品，没有咖啡因和巧克力。吃完这些，萨列里才会去洗漱，用漱口水涮掉口中甜品的渣子，含盐的牙膏早就被莫扎特挤好放在了牙刷上，当他刷牙时，如果莫扎特有空闲，就会走到他身后，悄悄的，像捕猎的猛兽，按住他的腰。

大师可是越来越胖了。

莫扎特惆怅地看着萨列里快要圈不拢的肌肤和骨骼。

他想要哺喂他，这是字面上的意思。

莫扎特倒了一杯酒，煎了一个鸡蛋和两根熏肉香肠，他只会做这个，简单快速的餐品，在他浪迹天涯的那些日子里，他起不来床，因为他是个夜行动物，这些快餐就成了他床头必备的美食。

他的胃也因此坏了个彻底。

萨列里是一个绝对的甜食爱好者，除此之外，他还是个健康主义者。

这很矛盾，奶油与叶绿素永远是天敌，萨列里有他自己的中和方法，那是一种蒙骗上帝和肉体的方式，他为自己定量，每天吃多少甜食，相应的，他会减去其他营养的摄入。

罗森博格看着他的计划表，不无担忧地说，您可对甜品太宽容了。

莫扎特来了以后，他经常胃疼，不能吃太过油腻的东西，酒也要少喝，所以萨列里开始学着做中餐，煮粥，冲麦片，蔬菜沙拉，随便什么，总之只要是两个人以前没吃过或者想都没想过的东西就可以。

和他们从前的饮食习惯反着来，就是绝对健康的。

“好吃吗？”

那是萨列里第一次煮粥。

“好吃。”

糊了。

莫扎特端着盘子走进卧室，萨列里刚刚从昏迷中苏醒。

一天半，他被吊在欲望里，莫扎特不肯给他个痛快，那电击器就在低伏的击打中晃动，从不越界，有那么几次，萨列里控制不住向连接电线的小盒子伸出了手，想要自己把那个旋钮调大，很不幸地，他被莫扎特发现了，于是年轻人彻底关闭了他体内的东西，留着他一个人和不上不下的情欲在黑暗里挣扎。

他甚至关掉了那盏星星状的夜灯。

萨列里太累了，他分不清自己是清醒还是在沉睡，睁开眼睛闭上眼睛，世界都是一样的，只有窗帘布会渗过星星点点的阳光，告诉萨列里，外面是大晴天。

在一个晴朗明媚的上午，萨列里沉沦于午夜。

“想明白了吗？”

莫扎特问。

萨列里看不见他，他就站在卧室的门口，倚着那个奶白色的门边。

新家的家具都是他挑选的，年轻人有着和他的音乐风格完全不同的家居审美，他选择布艺沙发，因为足够柔软且亲肤，如果两人将来要养一只猫，布艺沙发也不会像皮沙发那样被抓坏。

他选择奶白色的门框与门扇，金属黄铜色的门把手与锁扣，他将卧室和客厅分开来设计，用一切暖色调铺陈在两人的床头，又将客厅安排得严谨雅致。

搬新家那天，莫扎特煞有介事地蒙住了萨列里的眼睛，和他一起走进房间，他解开他的眼罩，萨列里看见两人穿着黑白双色燕尾服的结婚照在客厅的正中央。

“想明白了吗？”

莫扎特还在问。

萨列里想颤抖，但锁链将他束缚得太紧，这感觉很不好，很不好，莫扎特的语气让他想到他的父亲，他的老师，他的兄长，那些阻止他们在一起的长辈，用严肃的告诫的语气问他，是不是真的要走这条路。

你是很优秀的指挥家，非常优秀，你的前途不可限量。

我想音乐界对这件事要比外面宽容多了。

萨列里说。

他太倔强了，弗朗西斯科这样评价自己的弟弟，但也是因为倔强，他才会有今天的成就。

莫扎特清了清嗓子，咳嗽声将萨列里发散的思维拉回现实。

他突然很后悔没有提出一个安全词。

他实在是太渴了，缺乏水分，这短短的一天半里，他出了汗，流了泪，还有一些别的东西，他需要补充人体必须的营养和水资源。

所以再一次的，萨列里后悔自己没有提出一个安全词。

他看见那瓶装在醒酒器里的红酒，就放在床头的柜子上，莫扎特要比他有耐心得多，萨列里不满地想，当然，他又没有被人锁在床上，屁股里插着一个不知道什么时候就会放电的按摩器。

莫扎特笑了：“你到底有没有听我说话？”

他大概是生气了，这很少见，年轻人总是漫不经心，又任性肆意，他好像没有什么可担忧的，也没有什么太在意的，一开始，这常常令萨列里感到在他看来过于矫情的不安，如果他对一切都蜻蜓点水，那么对于他，是否也是泛泛而过？

当然不是！

年轻人没有听到过萨列里的疑问，他怕如果自己问出这个问题，只会得到一个敷衍的谎言，所以莫扎特是在两人确定关系整整两个月后，才在罗森博格打抱不平一般的手杖下得到了这个认知。

怎么会呢！

年轻人冲进音乐厅，抱住了还在排练的萨列里，疯狂地亲吻他的脸，脖子，耳朵，手。

我太爱您了，我爱您爱到永远都不想和您分开！

乐团的乐师们看着自己的指挥被他年轻的爱人搂着，那架势像要当场来一发，他们的经理怒气冲冲地闯了进来，用手杖狠狠抽莫扎特的屁股。

这是一场热闹又滑稽的舞台剧，直到两位主演中的一位被罗森博格硬生生揪着挎包带子拖走。

在被拖走的路上，莫扎特还在飞吻：“请您放心！我绝对爱您！等您今天回家我要给您一千一百一十一个吻！”

莫扎特是个信守承诺的好孩子，他真的给了萨列里一千多个吻，也许并没有那么多，因为数到后来，小家伙睡了过去，就趴在萨列里身上，甚至像个婴儿一样含着他的一块耳垂。

萨列里也睡了，啊，他很早就睡了，大概在第二百个吻的时候。

萨列里突然清醒过来，他想起，莫扎特正在生气。

“如果您没想明白，我来帮您。”

莫扎特拿过了那个黑色的小盒子，他特意将夜光的显示屏放到萨列里眼前，要他看着他，一点点将指数调大，调到最大。

这是一场痛苦的折磨，萨列里亲眼看着，感受着，那东西原本只是像个定时炸弹，他会在萨列里精神松懈的时候把他叫醒，他的精神只能一直紧绷着，然而现在，他更像一堆被一块一块抽去砖石的危楼，萨列里坐在楼顶，他看见莫扎特正一点一点敲碎大楼的根基。

很疼。

电击器的电压处在人体能够承受的范围之内，但这不代表不会让人感到疼痛，更何况对于某些人来说，疼痛才是必须的。

萨列里用他尚且能活动一点点的手攥住了莫扎特的胳膊。

我想明白了，想明白了。

您想明白了什么呢？

莫扎特放下了盒子，趴在床头，有一下没一下地挑着萨列里汗湿的鬓角，萨列里的牙齿因为颤抖的磕碰响得乱七八糟。

“对不起，先生。”

他们真的没有安全词吗？

不，他们有的，只是因为萨列里认为那过于羞耻，从制定的第一天开始他就将它扔到了脑后。

“您说错了。”

莫扎特猛地将电压关闭，又迅速拧开调到极限，这一松一紧的刺激让萨列里挺起了腰，他的快感已经积累到了一定的程度，就这么毫无防备地射了出来。

指挥家喘着气摔在了床铺上。

“我真的想不起来了。”

“您啊。”莫扎特跪坐在床脚，取出了埋在萨列里身体内的电击器，肠液和润滑剂湿漉漉地淌出了一条长长的路，“我最后告诉您一次。”

“您应该说，我错了，爸爸。”

莫扎特解开了自己的腰带，放出早就蓄势待发的性器，终于，终于，认真地和萨列里来了一场传统，稳重，没有花样的普通性爱。

年轻人以一种不容置疑的态度闯进萨列里的身体里，他真是憋坏了，不管萨列里这一天半过得有多煎熬，莫扎特都要强调：我可是为您服务的那个。

高潮过后十分困倦的萨列里被他从床上抱起来，枕在他的肩头，偶尔因为莫扎特毫无章法的挺动抽噎一下，但没有太大的反应，莫扎特叹了口气，好在大师的体内还是滚烫的，受过电击的内壁在小幅度痉挛，这温度和柔软都疏解了小天才的欲望。

“您睡一会儿，嗯…就一会儿，咱们还没完事呢。”

早就闭上眼睛的萨列里在不轻不重的快感中想起两人第一次“学习”的场景，混乱的片子只播了不到三分之一，等到莫扎特胡闹够了，他又想起来被冷落的学习资料，抱着用浴巾包裹的萨列里回到客厅，这一路上年轻人还要说，大师我快要抱不动您啦！吓得萨列里一再收紧搂住他脖子的手。

他是故意的。

莫扎特只是想看萨列里惊慌失措的样子，就像他每次都不打招呼就闯进去，在萨列里以为前戏还没结束的时候。

也许下一次，我可以趁大师一个人在家的时候，在他以为我不会回来的时候……大师会不会拿刀捅我？

想象了一下可能的结局，莫扎特还是老老实实地和萨列里看完了那盘东西。

“为什么要看完？”

“尊重人家的表演吗。”

“……”

“大师，”莫扎特的眼睛闪着光，“我们也来个事后照顾怎么样？”

“挺好不错下次继续努力。”

萨列里过于敷衍的回答让莫扎特咬了他的脖子，像个吸血的小兽，萨列里没有挣扎，他愿意把自己所有的血液都献给他。

因为在他把他捡回来的那个晚上，被人捅了一刀的年轻摇滚歌手几乎流光了自己所有的血，他只记得他的地址，在大雨里爬到门前，用最后的力气敲了门。

“对不起，打扰您了，求您救救我。”

雨水浇湿了他的金发，莫扎特只剩下一双属于少年的眼睛，亮晶晶地看着他，没有血色的唇上下开合，萨列里耳中嗡嗡作响，他听不清他在说什么，也听不清电话那边急救中心的询问。

他大概在重复那句不合时宜的礼貌用语：“打扰了，麻烦您救我一条命。”

您不用担心，只要我能活下来，我就会用这条命来还给您。


End file.
